


Taste the Blood

by RobinWayne



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Aftermath of Violence, Age Difference, M/M, Minor Character Death, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-11 14:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4439129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinWayne/pseuds/RobinWayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>**WIP**<br/>Teen Wolf AU - "Stiles" went through horrific things at the hands of a serial killer as a child. Now years down the line the killer is on the loose and Stiles is going into hiding with Agent Derek Hale.<br/>**Slow to Update**</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Un Beta'd.  
> I own nothing not even the idea really because I found this prompt for a different fandom and took it because my cousin has asked for this one to be filled for a couple of years. And since I'm not in the fandom anymore I though Teen Wolf would be the best fit. Also I know nothing of how crime things work. I watch Criminal Minds, In Plain Sight and some Law & Order.  
> I update like super slow and people asking about updates make me nervous and take even longer FYI.  
> Pretty please be nice? And if I missed any tags let me know, thanks!

"But I don't want to." The boy whispered and looked down.

"That's fine Matyas," the man smiled and ruffled the boy's brown hair with his free hand, "just remember if you don't help me then I'm going to kill your mother." He shrugged and gave the boy a sad smile, "But it's all up to you, if this stranger is more important than your mom than they should live. No judgement." He placed his hand on Matyas' shoulder and gripped tightly, "I would pick a stranger over my mother any day of the week; after all, it is her fault any of this happened. Inviting a stranger into her house with her little boy after meeting them?" The man shook his head slowly, "sounds like your mother is a slut." He released the boy's shoulder and tilted his head up, "So what's it gonna be? You help me kill your mother or this stranger?"

The boy squeezed his eyes shut, and pointed at the lady gagged and tied to a chair with tears streaming down her face.

The man smiled, "Good choice buddy." He handed the knife over and wrapped his hand around the boy's smaller one. "Now the important part of this lesson is how to inflect the most pain without damaging them so much they die right away or pass out." 

The man directed the knife towards the woman's face. "Let's begin."


	2. Chapter One

"Man, I can't wait for today to end. Just think, you, me and nothing but Star Wars!" Stiles slapped Scott on the shoulder, "I even have the Holiday Episode so we can suffer while we watch it together. It's gonna be awesome man!"

"Uh yeah man, about that." Scott smiled guiltily at Stiles, "Allison wanted to get together tomorrow. Between school, and work I haven't been able to see her a lot and well she wanted to go on a picnic for lunch." He shrugged as he slide into his seat, "And then we thought a group of us could go bowling, like you and me and Allison and Lydia and Jackson. It'd be cool, and then we could hit up the movies later."

Stiles collapsed into his seat and groaned, "I'm not going to be a third wheel on your date. Or would it be a fifth wheel on your double date?"

"It's not a double date-"

"You might not be calling it that but that's what it is, two couples going out and doing things together." 

"Well then we can get together on Friday before heading over to the party." Scott reasoned as he began to pull his class supplies out of his bag.

"I can't go to the party Scott, you know that." Stiles dropped his head on the desk. At Scott's flustered rumblings Stiles explained, "First off my dad would kill me if I went to a party even on the weekend since elections are in like a month, he can't take the bad press after that fuck up I caused over the summer. Second last time I went Jackson kept blaming me for the cops being called when we all know it's because the fucker had everything way too loud and the neighbors called them. And Thirdly... remember that get together you dragged me to after the first lacrosse game where I got stupidly wasted and ended up crying in Allison's lap? I don't need that to happen again." Stiles sighed and sat back up to place his binder and book on the desk.

"Maybe we can get together on Saturday?" 

"Nah, I'm suppose to help out at the department, plus you're working remember?"

"Oh yeah..." Scott frowned as the bell rang.

"There's always next weekend, don't sweat-"

"Mr. McCall, Mr. Stilinski if you two are done in with your conversation I have a class I would like to teach." The teacher, Mr. Harris, yelled as he turned on the projector. "Now as you can tell we are starting on a new unit today, just because you get a few days off doesn't mean there will be no homework."  
The class groaned and Stiles rolled his eyes, he leaned over to Scott to remark about how much Harris must hate all of them when the classroom door was flung open and slammed against the wall. Mr. Harris flinched in shock at the sound before turning to glare at the man in the doorway.

"Young man! I have a class to teach so you need to take yourself to the office and they will -"

"Agent Hale," The man cut off Harris and shoved the agent’s credentials at him, "I'm here for one of your students." The man began looking at all the students in the class room.  
Mr. Harris narrowed his eyes before handing back the ID to the man, "I see and just who are you looking for?"

Stiles elbowed Scott and wiggled his eyebrows before motioning to the agent.

"Dude, gross." Scott replied.

"McCall, Stilinski! One more word out of either of you and it's detention!" Harris yelled without even turning around.

"But I didn't even-" Stiles began.

"That is it Stilinski, detention after school for one hour." Harris glared at Stiles as he crossed his arms and sank into his seat.

"That won't be possible." Agent Hale said, " I'm looking for a Jonathan Stilinski."

Mr. Harris shook his head, "Why am I not surprised that he's the one you're looking for. I always said there was something wrong with him. Maybe hard time will straighten him out."

Hale frowned at the remark and watched as Stilinski shoved everything in his bag, "I'm half straight so that counts for something right?" Stiles remarked causing to the class to laugh quietly. Stiles stopped in front of the agent, "Well I'm not going anywhere without seeing your credentials big guy."

Hale pulled out his ID and handed it over, Stiles was looking it over before he froze, a soft "oh" escaped his lips. He looked up at the agent "Is.." Stiles shook his head and walked out the door behind Hale. 

Hale quickly followed the boy through the hallways and into the parking lot. It wasn't until he stopped at the curb did Hale notice the watery look in his eyes, "Is he out?" Stilinski asked. Hale nodded and Stilinski let out a shuddery breath, "And the Sheriff?"

"He's in surgery right now, but he's gonna pull through. Right now the main concern is getting you to safety." Agent Hale motioned for the boy to follow him to the car. 

"Will we have time to stop by the house?" Stilinski asked as he buckled into the car.

"If it's not urgent then-"

"My medication, I don't... I only have enough for two days on me." Stiles sat woodenly as the car started up.

"Fifteen minutes tops, that's all I can afford before we have to book it." Agent Hale responded.

Stiles nodded as he started planning on what he can take.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

A block away from the Stilinski house, Stiles asked, "He didn't do it at the house, did he?"

"No." Hale glanced over at the boy and noticed how much paler he became, "The Sheriff was called out to Domestic Disturbance and he was waiting."

Stiles nodded as the car stopped in front of his house, he got out of the car and began walking up the pathway with the agent at his side, "Is there anything I can help with?"

"There's a bag, back of the hall closet, it's red. If you can grab it." Stiles responded automatically as he began making his way up the stairs. Stiles grabbed a black dufflebag from the linen closet and shoved his prescriptions from the bathroom into the side pocket, his hygiene products went in the pocket on the opposite end, he then walked into his room and placed a few articles of clothing into the bag, he shoved a few books into it and was staring at his laptop when Hale came into the doorway. Stiles flinched at the sudden appearance, before looking at him and asking, "Can I take it?"

The agent frowned, "I don't think it'd be a good idea."

"I won't go online." Stiles said quickly, "It has my music, and I can try to keep up with my classes if I have it; and some games."

Hale glanced at his watch and thought about how long they might be gone, "Ok, pack it up." 

Stilinski quickly placed the laptop, and accessories on top of the bag before zipping it up. He took one last look around the room before he moved to his bed and grabbed his pillow. "I'm ready."

Hale nodded and the two of them made their way back to the car.


	3. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd. And I only read through it twice so sorry if anything is confusing. And uh I did promise that I update like super slow >.> Hopefully next chapter won't take me three months to get around to doing.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stiles gripped his bag tightly as they passed the “Welcome to Beacon Hills” sign. He held his breathe and slowly counted to 20 as they sign became smaller and smaller in the side mirror. Stiles let out a gust of breath as the road turned and the sign disappeared from sight in one quick turn.

Stiles sat back into his seat, “So, what can you tell me about the attack on the Sheriff? Was he the only one injured? How long until he was discovered? What part of town did it happen in? Why are you here so soon?”

The agent frowned but kept his gaze forward, “I can’t tell you anything about an ongoing investigation.”

“Seriously? That’s what you’re going with?” Stiles pursed his lips, “Wouldn’t it be smarter to know what’s happening so I can be more aware of my surroundings?”

The agent glanced over at Stiles, “A serial killer has escaped and still sees you as his protégé, I think you’d be careful of your surroundings regardless of the investigation.” 

Stiles shrugged, “Okay you got me there, I think I’ll be on edge until he’s gone for good. So you’re not gonna tell me anything?”

The agent shook his head, still frowning.

“Fine, how about what happened with the Sheriff? Why is he surgery?” Stiles asked with a hitch the word.

“I don’t think it’d be a good idea for me to tell you while we’re stuck on the road together.” The man replied, “When we met with the other agents then we’ll see what we can find out.” 

“When’s that gonna be?” Stiles fiddled with the strings of his hoodie.

“Fourteen hours.”

“What?!?” Stiles exclaimed, “I have to wait fourteen hours until I can find out what happened to the Sheriff!” Stiles sat up and glared at the older man.

The agent shrugged.

“Fine.” Stiles bit out, “fucking fine. Can you at least tell me how he got out or found me then?”

The agent continued to stare ahead at the road, “I don’t think it’d be ideal to tell a minor the detail of his escape.”

Stiles narrowed his eyes, “I’m fucking 20, you moron.”

The agent glanced over at Stiles, “Your file says-“

“I know what my fucking file says!” Stiles yelled, “No birth record, no social security number for the Polish kid they found. They went with what my mother, bless her soul, said, she lied… she had this crazy idea that I’d get into trouble at my actual age, and the doctors just agreed. Cause heaven forbid you ask the kid his own damn age. I was locked up with that pyscho for years! You think maybe, just maybe, they could have been off by three years?” Stiles slumped back into his seat.

“So why didn’t you-“

“I was behind as it was,” Stiles softly admitted, “I didn’t want to be that kid and at the time emotional I-I couldn’t say she lied. Not, not until afterword.” He shrugged, “The Sheriff knows that’s all that mattered to me.”

The agent nodded briefly, “You’ll understand that I’ll need to verify this with him and a doctor of course.”

“Yeah, sure whatever.” Stiles turned to stare out his window again.

Silence filled the small car. Stiles sighed again and began to pick at his nails.

“It’s not that I don’t get it, because I do. I remember the first time around. I just… The Sheriff has been the only steady presence in my life for the past 9 years.”

The agent glanced back at Stiles, “Internal bleeding in his abdomen, that’s all I know.”

Stiles paled at the agent’s response, “Thank you.” He wiped his hands down his. “The Sheriff would kill me if he saw me now. Telling some FED my secrets and just getting into their car with them. I can’t even remember your name.” 

The agent speed up slight. “Derek, my name is Derek Hale.”

Stiles closed his eyes, “Well then, thanks Agent Derek Hale.”

“S.S.A. Derek Hale, if you want the full title.” The agent corrected with a slight smile on his face.

Stiles peeked open an eye, grinning while he huffed out a laugh, “My apologizes, thank you S.S.A. Derek Hale.” Stiles yawned widely, “Not that I don’t love this conversation but I believe I’m more then alright picking it back up after a quick nap. I’m usually in history about now.”

Derek shook his head before focusing back on the road while Stiles’ snores filled the car. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not Beta'd, also no promises this will get updated next week around this time.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stiles swung his arm out, mumbling “not my name,” His arm hit something, someone that was defiantly not Scott. Stiles sat up exclaiming, “I didn’t do it!” A deep laugh broke through his sleep messed mind, “Oh it’s you.” Stiles tried stretching in the small car, as he yawned, “Did you seriously just call me Jonathan?”

“That’s your name, unless we have that wrong on file as well.” 

“Dude, no one calls me that. On the school record there’s some butchering of my middle name but no one calls me Jon because it’s too confusing with the Sheriff.”

The agent sighed, “So what do I call you then?”

Stiles shrugged, “Everyone just calls me Stiles.” He yawned and frowned “So, why’d ya get me up?”

The agent glanced over at Stiles, “We’re stopping for food in about twenty minutes when we hit Redding, where did you want to eat?”

“Drive thru or are we actually getting out of the car?” Stiles asked as he scratched the back of his head.

Hale glanced at the time and then back at Stiles, “If we get out of the car then dinner will be a drive thru so it’s up to you.”

“What are the chances we’ll be stopping by San Francisco?” Stiles asked as he tilted his head side to side.

“It’s three hours out of the way.”

“Is that a maybe?” Stiles smiled at the man.

“That’s a no.” 

“Gah, fine. I guess we should stop, if I don’t get out of the car I’ll get all stiff and that’d be bad news all around. So…” Stiles dragged out the word, “Do I get to choose where we’re eating?”

Hale narrowed his eyes as he glanced over at Stiles, “If you have a place in mind and it’s not too crazy it should be fine.”

“Great!” Stiles grinned, “There’s this place Moonstone Bistro that the Sheriff and I hit up when we drive thru town. It’s usually quiet at lunch and they have this great program all about saving the wildlife which isn’t that surprising because we’re in California and all that but you’d be surprised at the people that just don’t care what has to happen for them to get their seafood. Did you know that ninety percent of the world’s fisheries are now fully exploited, over exploited or have collapsed? And the Pacific blue fin tuna is now at only four percent its original size and the decline has little to no chance of changing unless there are some significant changes, which is not to be confused with the Yellowfin Tuna which is usually about three times the size. I don’t really understand how people get them confused because obviously the yellowfin has yellow fins and the Bluefin has blue fins and that includes the dorsal and tail fin but maybe people just aren’t paying attention to that sort of thing. I mean we live right next to the ocean we should be aware of the effects we have on it and how to save it, you know? I mean I’m not gonna be out there with a sign about Saving the Whales even though the rate they have been beached are going to an alarming number, but still if we all just did our part then maybe it won’t be totally in a few years. I read this story online once about the Black Bear, you know the one that’s on the state flag and it was just depressing, even if it was just some old guy talking about them going missing but it happens mor-“

“Stiles!” Hale yelled.

“What?” Stiles frowned, “I don’t know how I feel if you don’t believe that we should be doing something to” 

“It’s not that. And you can tell me more about the… tuna and what not but first you’re going to have to give me directions to this place.”

“Oh sorry, I ramble sometimes. Um.” Stiles thought for a minute, “You take 44 W for about five minutes and it’s off Placer Street?” Stiles giggled for a moment, “Right after you pass San Francisco … Street.”

Hale just shook his head. “Of course it is.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All facts have been taken from the Monterey Bay Aquarium Seafood Watch site.  
> Over fishing is a real thing and even if you don't live in CA you should find out how your seafood is being caught and why how a lot of the time "wild" fish being caught are actually ruining the ocean.  
> The resturant is real, I found it on Yelp. Never been but it seems like they have heart healthy food which I imagine would be important to Stiles.  
> My grandfather did post a story about the Black Bears going missing in CA, which I just found out the website is now missing and wow... that's depressing. I was gonna link it but instead I'll go be upset about that now.


	5. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lunch break time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I read through this once. But one the plus side I have been hitting the 500 word goal for NaNoWriMo. Go me!  
> Also I might have had the menu up next to my window as I typed this. It's making me a little hungry.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Stiles... what is this?" Hale asked as he closed the car door.

"It’s a small place; I thought that’s what you feds like us to choose.” Stiles replied as he bent over to touch his toes after finally getting out of the car.

“This…” Hale sighed as they walked closer towards to the entryway, “This wasn’t exactly what I had in mind when I said you could pick. Don’t kids your age like diners or IHOPs?”

Stiles turned to frown at the agent, “Just because I’m still in High School doesn’t mean I can’t have a refined pallet. It taste good and its health, the Sheriff doesn’t put up a fight when I drag him here because they have a good selection of microbrews.” Stiles kicked the ground, “If I’m gonna be locked up for God knows how long I’m getting a good last meal.”

Hale shook his head, “At least it’s not a Dave & Busters…” he mumbled.

“Hey I resent that mark!” Stiles shoved the agent’s shoulder, “I knew you wouldn’t want to go into a place that is that busy and loud, not to mention you probably wouldn’t let me play any of the games so that’d just be a waste. Also they don’t do the whole closed caption thing it’s all fed into an online database at their corporate headquarters and I have good information that those things are easier to hack into then you’d like.”

Hale pulled open the doorway, “I’m a federal agent, I don’t want to hear anything about illegal hacking.” 

Stiles grinned as he walked past the older man and smiled at the hostess. “Table for two, please. Something secluded.”

The girl smiled, “It just so happens that our romantic table is open.” She grabbed two menus, “If you’ll follow me.”

Stiles glanced back at the agent and grimaced at how angry he looked, he mouthed sorry as he followed the girl into a corner near the front of the restaurant. Stiles glanced through the restaurant and saw a few other tables filled but majority of the people were seated at the bar. Stiles sat on one side of the corner bench seat and Hale sat on the adjacent side.

The girl smiled at them and place the menus in front of them, “Would you like to see a Wine list?”

“No.” Hale barked at the hostess.

The girl’s smile faltered at his response, Stiles elbowed the agent in the side, “We’re hoping to be in San Francisco by tonight, so no drinks for us.” Hale glared at Stiles but the girl just smiled at Stiles before leaving back to the front counter.

“Telling them we’re on a road trip is not keeping it low key, Stiles.” The agent hissed behind his menu.

“Yeah well staff remembers rude and angry customers more than ones that just blend in to the tons of regular smiling people, alright.” Stiles smiled sweetly at the man. “Now I don’t know about you, but I’m hungry. I was thinking the cedar plank potatoes to start off with and I’m leaning towards the moonstone burger with Havarti and a side salad and either the sundae or chocolate cake.”

Hale glanced at the menu, “I thought you were making a big deal about the seafood and now you want a burger?”

Stiles tilted his head, “Well yah, the ocean’s important. But the only fish they have on their lunch menu is the fish tacos which just doesn’t sound good or the steelhead, which doesn’t sound bad... I could always go with the cordon bleu because you can’t go wrong with that but I kinda skipped breakfast and I don’t know when dinner will be so I want something filling.”

Hale rubbed a hand over his face, “Next gas station we can grab some snacks, okay?”

Stiles smiled warmly, “So your saying don’t get the burger?”

Hale sighed, “If I’m choosing dinner it’s going to be In-N-Out so you can get the burger but no complaining later on.”

Stiles narrowed his eyes at the menu, “In that case…. Butternut squash fondue, because the Sheriff hated it the one time we got that, and the steelhead, since you’re promising me car snacks; and then the chocolate cake, because I’ll just make you get me a shake with dinner.” Stiles glanced up and smiled at the agent. 

Hale just shook his head as the waitress appeared, “Are you gentlemen ready? I can get you started off with some drinks.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
